


Is Evil Nature or Nurture?

by Sherlockian_grl



Series: Same, Same but Different [1]
Category: Casino Royale (2006), Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal (TV), Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Orphan Black Fusion, Blood and Gore, Canon, Canon-Typical Violence, Clones, M/M, Murder Family, Murder Husbands, Orphan Black AU, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, until it's not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 18:32:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6020572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlockian_grl/pseuds/Sherlockian_grl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Partner to the Chesapeake Ripper, Will Graham mistakenly approaches someone who looks exactly like his boyfriend while running errands. Thus, leading to the discovery that Hannibal is a clone, that he has other clones spread across Europe. With Le Chiffre’s (The clone Will mistook as Hannibal) connections, the three of them discover Nigel and a running theme among the men.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue (Another Fresh Start)

**Author's Note:**

> This is an Orphan Black AU.  
> I do not own anything despite wishing it so.  
> Ratings ar bound to change when it gets significantly more gruesome and possibly sexual.

_“If I go, I’ll be different when I get back…”_

Coughing and spluttering violently, Will dragged himself and the dead weight of Hannibal up on the small strip of sand, waterlogged and aching all over both from the fall and the injuries sustained from the fight with Dolarhyde. It was a miracle he was alive after narrowly missing being dashed against the sharp rocks and after checking Hannibal’s pulse to find it beating faintly against his fingers, he was relieved to know that the man had also survived.

After catching his breath after coughing up a considerable amount of sea water, Will grasped Hannibal by the shoulders and pulled them both under the cover of the cliff and behind a boulder when he spotted the light of the coast guard looking for their bodies. He regretted calling Jack to witness the take down of the Dragon and his and Hannibal’s supposed suicide.

When the boat had gone, Will was able to pull himself to his feet and peeked around the eroded smooth boulder to see the single torch light of Chiyoh, looking as if she was just strolling along the beach if it weren’t for the rifle slung upon her back.

Waving over to her silently when the beam passed over their hiding spot, Will motioned to Hannibal’s still unconscious form and watched as Chiyoh bent over his prone figure and brushed his hair back to check a fresh wound.

“I can only assume he was knocked cold when he hit a rock before I got to him.” Will murmured.

“He will have a concussion. But that is the least of his worries right now.” She replied, moving down his body to peel away the man’s sweater back to reveal the bullet wound inflicted by Dolarhyde.

“Nothing major was hit; I would say that it was surgical if I had not known who held the gun… But we need to move him someplace less sandy so I can close the wound and stop the bleeding.” She added, covering Hannibal’s stomach again and moved to his feet.

“Help me move him to the cave over there.” She ordered, nodding in the direction to a shallow cave with a slate floor.

Taking a hold of Hannibal’s arms, both he and Chiyoh managed to haul him onto the rock as gently as their combined strength would allow and he watched as she made neat and efficient work of cleaning and sewing the wounds shut with the First Aid stuffs tied to her belt.

Only when she was done with Hannibal, Chiyoh then moved onto Will.

She tilted Will’s head back and inspected the wound, pulling out a saline solution from her pouch to flush any debris or sand from his fall.

“What do you expect will happen now? Do I have to worry about your intentions for him still?” She asked gently, her face pinched in concentration and the slightest hint of distrust.

“We are to get our affairs in order here and then we are to disappear again… You are obviously invited to join us as family.” He replies with a hiss.

"I cannot promise. But I will consider."

oOo

_Dearest Molly,_

_It’s hard to put into words what I wish to say. But I might as well tell it to you straight. I have left with Hannibal Lecter. Whether it will be a romantic relationship between us, I do not know yet. I believe he wishes it to, since it was his jealousy of you and Walter that had initiated your attack by the Red Dragon._

_I did warn you that if I was to go with Jack to work on the Red Dragon case that I would be different if I was to get back. Unfortunately I didn’t know how changed I would have become and I have found that I haven’t the heart to burden you with my changed self._

_I can’t express how very sorry I am that I had burdened you with this whole mess and the whole mess that I have become._

_Enclosed in this envelope is $10,000 to look after you and Walter, signed divorced papers and my wedding band._

_I want you to know that this does not mean that I don’t love you anymore, I will always love you and you will always have a place in my heart. But you and Walter deserve someone better, someone better who can give you what you need._

_Love you always,_

_Will_

_P.S. Don’t worry too much for Winston; I have taken him with me. I know you will look after Buster, Randy and the rest. Again I apologise for this mess._

Slipping into the living room, Will released a calming breath and rummaged in the inner breast pocket of his new coat, fishing out a letter addressed to Molly on the mantle before even moving to where the dogs were lounged about, the one he could only assume was Randy’s tail was thumping lightly against the wooden floors.

“Winston, come here boy.” Will whispered so as not to wake the residents occupying the bedrooms and tapped his side to call the dog to heel by his side.

Will left without looking back, this era of his life was over and Molly always had deserved better than him, he was just selfish keeping her for the length of time he did.

A far distance away from the house, Will let Winston into the backseat of a old Nissan that Chiyoh had hotwired and climbed into the passenger seat. Time to return to Hannibal and and their old friend for dinner. Dr. Bedelia Du Maurier.  


	2. Mistaken Identity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will is shopping when he sees him by a nearby cafe in London. Only it's not who he thinks it is

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear to God that my chapters will eventually get longer. But it's a bit of a slow build.

_Pimlico  Farmer’s Market, London_  
Wandering idly through the packed market place, shopping list clutched in his hand, Will gazed over the fresh fruits and vegetables, spices and meats for sale. It was only on a whim that he looked up and spotted him at a nearby café.

Seated out the front, attention immersed in the latest iPhone and his fingers flying over the keys of a laptop, was Hannibal. But the picture was all wrong. it looked as if Hannibal had dyed his hair and restyled it from the salt and pepper blond to a dark brown.

Leaving his place in the market, Will followed where his curiosity was piqued, despite the niggling sense of unease in the back of his mind.

“I thought you said you were busy today Hannibal.” Will murmured, sliding into the empty seat across from the other and almost falling out of it again when _not-_ Hannibal looked up.

“Excuse me?” The stranger replied, face soured by the interruption.

“Oh, pardon me… You just looked like someone I know… I-I’ll just leave you to it. Have a nice day.” Will stuttered, catching the chair before it clattered to the ground in his rush to leave the embarrassing situation before him.

He didn’t give the stranger a chance to reply and escaped back to the market to buy the groceries and hurry home to Hannibal and Winston, Brown hair, dead eye and stern face etched in his memory.

oOo

Watching the odd man disappear into the crowd, Le Chiffre huffed to himself and allowed his focus to once again shift back to his work. However, his thoughts strayed not ten minutes later and he found himself searching the name Hannibal. What he saw only intrigued him further.

**DR HANNIBAL THE CANNIBAL ON THE LOOSE (AGAIN)!**  
_A Tattle Crime Exclusive by Freddie Lounds_ _  
__Dr Hannibal Lecter, also known as the notorious Chesapeake Ripper has once again escaped the clutches of the law due to clumsy fumblings and a misguided faith in the equally notorious double agent, former Agent Will Graham of the FBI, brought once again on the scene to work on the case of the Tooth Fairy (Great Red Dragon)._

_After the discovery of one of Hannibal Lecter’s safe houses, the FBI and I myself stumbled upon the remains of the Dragon, a man that went by the name of Francis Dolarhyde. We were under the impression that the Murder Husbands had fallen to their deaths from a sheer cliff (Shown below) just meters from the house._

_However new information has come to light on their survival. A letter was left at the home of Molly Graham (Will Graham’s now, ex-wife). Enclosed in the letter was an apology for what Graham had put her through, his wedding ring, a considerable amount of cash and a signed annulment agreement. Along with the couples divorce papers, Graham and Lecter had made off with one of the dogs and one Dr Du Maurier (presumed dead)._

_Where are they now? Who knows?_

_If anyone has any information regarding the pair, please contact the authorities. These men are armed and EXTREMELY dangerous._

While the article was thoroughly informative, what caught Le Chiffre the most was the picture of two men under the headline. The man on the left was quite obviously the man that had thought he was the man pictured on the right. And it was quite obvious why Will Graham had mistaken him as Hannibal Lecter. Apart from his eye and the color of his hair, they looked identical… Scarily identical.

This sudden development required further investigation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, ideas and kudos always welcome.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, ideas and Kudos are always welcomed and most appreciated.
> 
> I shall attempt to post at least once every two weeks (I have uni about to start and I shall be busy with my course)
> 
> P.S. I'm doing criminology ;) 
> 
> P.P.S. Follow me on Tumblr  
> Main Blog: baconandmeggs96.tumblr.com  
> Fic Prompt Blog: sherlockiangrl96.tumblr.com


End file.
